


Needle Wielder

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: Geralt, The Witcher, In Domestic Bliss... Kinda [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Reader-Insert, Swordfighting, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: "Listen, the only sharp edges I'm good with are needles.""You literally just skinned a deer--""THAT'S DIFFERENT.""... okay."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Geralt, The Witcher, In Domestic Bliss... Kinda [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694326
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Needle Wielder

"Listen, if it were up to me, I would never let you touch it," Geralt says, "but I want to know that if I'm not around and some moron tries to get too handsy, you can cut their extremities off."

Geralt looked at me and extended a hand for me to take. I looked up at him from my chair and felt the cool breeze gush between us. "You know I came out to _sew,_ right?" I wiggle my bare toes on the grass underneath it. He looked between me and the wooden chair I brought out then began to push the chair forward.

I gave him a look and pushed myself back, going against his pulling, "witcher?! Are you a child?"

"A child couldn't teach you sword fighting." He says, slowly pushing my chair back the opposite way so he could tip me over. I hiss and stand, glaring at the witcher, "GERALT!"

He looks down on me and smirks, "you're standing now," he then grabs me and carries me off. "For goodness sake! I don't have any shoes!" This makes him stop in his tracks. From his forward face, he turns to me in his arms, being cradled like I was a defiant child, then turns to see indeed my shoe-less feet.

He gives a face, "Why are you barefoot?"

I flick his forehead, "because, I was sewing?"

He clenches his jaw and stares me down in annoyance, "that answers the question. You need your toes to sew?"

"No, you oaf. I just like feeling the grass when I'm outside and I like sewing outside."

Geralt turns back, sighing, and shaking his head.

We were now inside. Geralt places me down on a cushioned chair by the window. He then walks off. I watch and then go back to my seat outside, continuing to sew the new shirt I made for him. When he comes back, he gives a look of distaste. He crouches down and grabs my foot, making me squeak. He puts shoes on either of my feet.

"So this is what Cinderella feels?" I mutter.

Geralt knits his brows, "who the hell is Cinderella?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

He glares at me, "you just said-"

"Nope. I think your anger is getting to your head."

He fumes. I point a finger at him, "See!"

He grabs my wrist, "do you want me to bite your finger off?"

I purse my lips, scrunch my face, and shake my head, "I'm not into that, but if it'll pacify you, I guess the sacrifice is worth it." I push my finger to his cheek and he only looks at me, "am _I_ really the child?"

"Yes, you won't let me work."

Geralt feels utterly defeated, and more annoyed than all of the times he had to be subject in Jaskier's song. He sits on the ground next to my chair.

"Listen, the only sharp edges I'm good with are needles," I admit for his sanity.

Witcher narrows his eyes, remembering his meal last night, "You literally just skinned a deer--"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT."

"... _okay."_

I nod. Geralt deflates even more and pulls away the cloth that I had been working on to sneak his head on my thigh and wrap his arms around mine and the chair's legs. I adjust my seating to better suit him. I place a hand on his head, "... are you that desperate to teach me? I don't think anyone would even try anything with me."

He makes a sound I am uncertain off.

I wait for an actual reply.

"... I think I'm mostly bored." he says simply, rubbing his cheek on my thigh. I narrow my eyes at his tone, "you just want to spend more time with me, don't you?"

"..."

"..."

"... well I do leave you a lot."

I coo and feel my heart ache, "fine. Sword fighting it is then."

Geralt holds me down though, "I change my mind, I'm perfectly comfortable like this."

I chuckle and roll my eyes, "alright. You can wear your new shirt when you teach me."

"Okay."


End file.
